Ultranaut Corps
Basic Information *Unit Name: Eternal Army Ultranaut Corps *Affiliation: Eternal Empire *Classification: Heavy Infantry Equipment Armor and Weapons Per Fireteam of Five: *5x Sk-UL Mk2 Armor *5x KC-VISR Thermomagnetic Optics System *5x KC-SHDE Adaptive Camouflage System *5x Military Comlink *1x KC-249 General Purpose Repeating Blaster / 1x KC-M2 Portable Missile Launcher / 1x KC-M5 Heavy Machinegun / 1x KC-M74S Designated Marksman Rifle *5x KC-47 Hybrid Strike Rifle *5x KC-95 Blaster Pistol *5x Lucius-pattern Bayonet General Equipment Fireteams may carry any of the following, depending on assignment requirements: *Grenades (Up to 4 per Ultranaut, type can vary) *M-322 Standard Issue Ration Pack *Multifunctional Entrenching Tool Description The Eternal Army's Ultranaut Corps are one of the most recognizable, respected and feared military forces amongst the various armies belonging to the many worlds within the Unknown Regions. Starting out as a shipboard defense unit amongst the refugee fleet that would eventually form into the Eternal Empire, their doctrine has evolved drastically throughout the years since the Exodus in the aftermath of Krayiss II. A far cry from their ragtag origins, the Ultranauts have gradually morphed into one of the most disciplined and effective fighting forces in the galaxy, capable of maintaining unit cohesion and keep fighting even under the most dire of circumstances, regardless of casualties or odds. The standard two years training regime of the Ultranaut Corps is amongst the toughest and most difficult amongst any mainline military units in the galaxy, comparable to most special forces. Ultranaut recruits undergo a grueling drilling routine amongst some of the harshest environments known to the galaxy, in the harshest conditions possible, preparing them for a variety of combat scenarios, ranging from planetary assaults and sieges, to shipboard and EVA combat in high-G and low-G battlefields. As the Eternal Empire's population is small, compared to other planets in the galaxy, the Eternal Army lacks the manpower to match the numbers that potential enemies could field and as such, its military doctrine has evolved to make up for this. This combined arms doctrine, called Storm War by those who developed it, places heavy emphasis on discipline, organization and force multiplication to level the odds and the Ultranaut Corps excel in this role. On an organizational level, the Ultranauts are split into combined arms regiments consisting of roughly five thousand infantry, plus a number of supporting forces, divided into four battalions. Each battalion consists of six companies of Ultranauts, plus a company of artillery, special forces, combat engineers or heavy armor which the Ultranauts fight in a highly coordinated manner with, forming a highly effective combined force, subordinated to a ten-man command squad. Taking this combined arms approach to a smaller unit level as well, each company consists of three infantry platoons, supported by one heavy weapons platoon provided by the Logistics Corps Combat Engineers , plus a five-man command squad. This style of organization is reflected on a platoon level as well, with each platoon consisting of two fifteen-man sections and a a ten-man support squad armed with heavy weapons such as machineguns. Each section is split into three fireteams of five. Outfitted with a variety of weapons and utilizing vacuum-rated armor, as well as enhanced optics technologies, the Ultranauts are not a stealthy unit, or one which is suited to Republic-style light infantry tactics, however they are a versatile and heavy-hitting military force capable of unleashing vast amounts of firepower upon the battlefield. They are well-organized, brutal and very effective, a fact emphasized by their performance during the Battle of Eshan, where a small number of Ultranaut regiments held their own and eventually defeated a much larger force of Mandalorians, despite being greatly outnumbered and suffering over ninety percent casualties, in some cases. Combat Information *Unit Size: Large *Unit Availability: Uncommon *Unit Experience: Veteran - Ultranauts undergo one of the toughest training regimes in the galaxy, by regular military standards, often compared to that of special forces. They train to operate in some of the most harsh and challenging environments and carry out a wide range of missions, but heavy emphasis is placed on prepared fighting positions. As the Eternal Empire's history is characterized by nearly constant conflict, its Ultranaut regiments have seen nearly constant deployment on a large number of battlefields, rightfully earning them a reputation for being amongst the most hardened and experienced troops in the Confederacy, if not the galaxy at large. *Combat Function: Ultranauts serve as the mainline heavy infantry of the Eternal Army and are deployed on the front lines, ahead of lighter infantry. Preferring to engage in combat from prepared fighting positions such as trenches and dugouts, Ultranauts are known for their brutality, strict discipline and efficiency as a combat unit and will seek to accomplish the mission at any cost, regardless of the odds and will carry out the orders they are given, no matter how atrocious, often killing civilians without batting an eyelash, if it is deemed as the most efficient way of fulfilling their objectives on the battlefield. Strengths *Disciplined: The Eternal Empire's Ultranauts are highly disciplined in combat, making them much more difficult to rout than regular soldiers *Heavy Weapons: The Eternal Army's military doctrine of Storm War places heavy emphasis on combined arms tactics and overwhelming firepower. The Ultranauts reflect that and are equipped with a variety of much heavier weapons than most galactic militaries typically field *Anti-Stealth: The Ultranauts are equipped with the KC-VISR optics technology, which gives them limited stealth detection capability up to a distance of fifty meters, for up to ten seconds once per minute Weaknesses *Heavy Equipment: Ultranauts are equipped with heavy weapons and armor which reduce their mobility, compared to other similar units, such as Imperial Stormtroopers *Manpower: Like the vast majority of organic units within the Eternal Empire's Military, the Ultranauts suffer from a shortage of available manpower, limiting the number of potential recruits and reducing unit size and the overall number of regiments that are available *Stealth: Due to their heavy equipment and the glowing optics of their armor, Ultranauts are ill-suited for stealthy missions and will usually be detected quickly History ]]Formed shortly after the collapse of the Dominion in the aftermath of the Sith Empire's devastating campaign at Krayiss II, the Ultranaut Corps originally served as a shipboard defense force for the ragtag refugee fleet assembled during what would eventually be commemorated as the Exodus from Ession, the most important national holiday for the Eternal Empire. Over time, as the refugees became a nation and their resources grew, the Ultranauts evolved as well, as did their military doctrine and equipment, which adapted to serve an ever-expanding scope of missions. Shipboard security became mainline military, which eventually developed and adopted a military doctrine known as Sturm'krig, or Storm War, which places huge emphasis upon combined arms tactics and force multipliers such as prepared fighting positions supported by heavy weapons and large-scale artillery barrages. During the Ancient Eye's reign over the fractured systems collectively known as Wild Space, the Ultranauts saw their first large-scale planetary deployments and rapidly developed a reputation for brutality and discipline. It was, however, after the Ancient Eye's fragmentation that they gained galactic recognition, after the majority of what had been the Ancient Eye reorganized itself into the Eternal Empire and joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Under the Confederate banner, the Ultranauts were deployed on numerous worlds and fought across a number of battlefields, most notably Copero and Eshan, the latter battle serving as their most famous action yet, where they demonstrated their capabilities by holding their own against a vastly numerically superior force of Mandalorians, despite being surrounded on all sides, having a Star Destroyer crash on top of some of their formations and suffering over ninety percent casualties in some cases, ultimately contributing greatly to the Confederate victory over the planet. Over the years, they had slowly built up a reputation for discipline and efficiency, yet it was during the Battle of Eshan that they truly showed what they are capable of accomplishing, maintaining their unit cohesion even under the most dire of circumstances, proving themselves the equals of some of the most respected and known combat units in the history of the galaxy. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Military Category:Military Units Category:Organizations